


A short getaway

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [38]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Beach Holidays, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “When we decided to take a vacation I didn’t exactly picture us at the beach with pink molds, building a sand castle,” Raphael mentioned and nudges one of said molds in the shape of a starfish with the tip of his finger, watching his lover pick up another one that looked like an actual tower for a castle and scooping some of the wetter sand into it from the hole they had already dug.“You should always be prepared for the unexpected and I still think it’s beyond hilarious that the little girl offered us her moulds to build a sandcastle with as thanks for us keeping an eye on her family’s stuff while they’re in the water.”Raphael hummed and couldn’t help but smile when he thought about his lover’s baffled expression and his quickly following ecstatic reaction when he had decided that,yes, they had to build an actual sandcastle now.It didn’t exactly go too well, despite already having carried some water towards their small construction site with the just-as-pink bucket of the little girl.





	A short getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like the series is still refusing to come to an end ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also: I made a [new aesthetic](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/161860859392) for the series based on this chapter.

“Say cheeeeese!”

Raphael squinted against the sun, tilting his head upwards to look at his lover who was grinning from ear to ear while taking a photo with his phone, not even waiting for the other to actually smile to the picture.

“You look a little dumb,” he then commented, chuckling, before slipping the phone back into the pocket of his currently dry swimming trunks and plopping down into the hot sand next to Raphael again.

“Always so charming,” Raphael muttered and glanced towards their blanket only a few feet away, considering to walk over there and grab his sunglasses but he honestly felt way too lazy right now and it was too hot to move much anyway.

“Guess you’re rubbing off,” was Simon’s cheeky reply, accompanied by childishly sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend before he dug his fingers into the sand with ridiculous determination. “The moat for the castle needs to get finished!”

“When we decided to take a vacation I didn’t exactly picture us at the beach with pink molds, building a sand castle,” Raphael mentioned and nudges one of said molds in the shape of a starfish with the tip of his finger, watching his lover pick up another one that looked like an actual tower for a castle and scooping some of the wetter sand into it from the hole they had already dug.

“You should always be prepared for the unexpected and I still think it’s beyond hilarious that the little girl offered us her moulds to build a sandcastle with as thanks for us keeping an eye on her family’s stuff while they’re in the water.”

Raphael hummed and couldn’t help but smile when he thought about his lover’s baffled expression and his quickly following ecstatic reaction when he had decided that, _yes, they had to build an actual sandcastle now._ It didn’t exactly go too well, despite already having carried some water towards their small construction site with the just-as-pink bucket of the little girl.

“We should head into the water as well when they get back, it’s way too hot,” Simon whined after not even five minutes of working on their rather pitiful attempt at a sandcastle, making puppy eyes at Raphael who hadn’t even been thinking about rejecting the idea in the first place but his lover always made sure he could his way by ways of manipulative cuteness. Sadly, it actually worked most of the time.

“We’ll have to apply sunscreen again first, though. Your pale ass is way too prone to get a sunburn,” Raphael commented with a barely suppressed grin, fully aware of the complaints he would get to hear in return but, honestly, he was just looking out for Simon. That and he was sparing himself the drama when the other did get a sunburn and would whine about it non-stop like he had done only a few weeks ago after being to the park with Clary and forgetting to use any protection against the sun. Raphael might love his boyfriend but that didn’t change the fact that Simon could be like a five-year-old sometimes when nobody took care of him.

“I’m not that pale, come one! I just don’t tan as much as you do, leave me alone.” Simon glared at him but the simultaneous pout didn’t exactly manage to make it look very intimidating. Not that Simon ever actually managed to look intimidating anyway. “You’re such a toast.”

Raphael frowned at this nonsensical statement, swatting at his lover’s fingers that Simon wriggled right in front of his face as if that explained anything. “What is that even supposed to mean?”

“It means that you can lie in the sun for ten minutes and you’re already 50-times more tanned than I would be able to achieve if I spent all summer in the sun!”

“That’s a little bit dramatic and it does not explain the toast comparison but I don’t know why I expected some logical explanation,” Raphael replied with a long-suffering sigh, flinching when Simon’s fingers dug into his side.

“But it’s true!”

“That you don’t make any sense? I’m not arguing that.”

Simon huffed, trying to act offended but then he basically pounced at Raphael, not even caring that he was knocking his boyfriend over and into half of their wonky sandcastle. His attempt at tickling Raphael failed, as usual, at the fact that his lover wasn’t very ticklish while he himself started squeaking as soon as the other dug his own fingertips into Simon’s sides. He squirmed, trying to get away from Raphael who had none of that, easily flipping them around and pinning a pink-cheeked Simon into the sand and mercilessly tickling him.

“You never learn, do you? This has never worked out and never will, idiota,” Raphael grinned and he only stopped tickling his boyfriend when Simon had an actual tear running down the corner of his eyes, gasping for air between laughter. “Any other unimpressive attempts of getting back at me for telling the truth?”

“You’re a terrible person and I hate you very much!” Simon complained with a breathless voice, his eyes shining with tears from laughter and cheeks glowing a bright pink, a few tousled locks sticking to his slightly sweaty forehead.

“I hate you too, baby,” Raphael replied brightly, only shifting from his sitting position on Simon’s hips when the family of the little girl returned from playing in the water because who knew if those people would be too delighted seeing two half-naked boys in such a position, even if they were merely childishly playing around.

“I want to go into the water,” his lover announced, still spread out in the sand with his arms extended like a starfish and squinting up at Raphael.

“Then get your ass up and let's put on some more sunscreen, otherwise, you’re not allowed in the water.”

Simon sent him an unimpressed glare for this announcement but he was fully aware of the fact that Raphael would successfully keep him away from the water if he didn’t comply. He also knew that he would thank his lover for his insistence later when he didn’t have to suffer through the annoying pain of a sunburn but right now it just seemed cruel having to wait a while longer before he would be able to dive into the cooling water.

* * *

“Simon, your ice cream is melting,” Raphael mentioned before watching with amusement how his lover hurried to catch a droplet of the melting ice cream with his tongue before it would roll down the cone and his fingers. This was exactly the reason why Raphael had chosen to get his in a paper cup - sure, it was dumb because you technically got less food for the same money and ice cream cones were delicious but with the current temperatures he didn’t want to constantly watch his ice cream and keep it from dripping everywhere.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have gotten two scoops but it so hot and ice cream is too delicious,” Simon commented, grimacing when he felt the liquefying diary snack run over his fingers at the other side of the cone and then barely managed to avoid having some of it drop on his pants. The fact that Raphael was unable to hold back his laughter at the scene clearly wasn’t very appreciated either. “This is the thanks I get for suggesting to go on vacations with you, I’m getting laughed at.”

Raphael snorted and rolled his eyes fondly, scooping a little of his own ice cream into his mouth before reaching into his pocket to pull a tissue out of it, offering it to his lover with a little smirk. “Yet I am the one prepared for your inability to eat without making a mess.”

Simon frowned at him, jutting his bottom lip out in a way too adorable pout before he huffed and accepted the tissue to wrap it around his cone in hopes for it to catch the ice cream the next time it ended up spilling over the rim.

“And you know I appreciate the idea. It’s nice having some time to relax and actually enjoy summer after the stress with exams,” Raphael pointed out on a more serious not, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his mouth that was immediately mirrored by Simon’s lips whose eyes started shining as brightly as the sun above their heads.

“I know, I was just messing around. I’m so proud of you for getting your GED.”

Simon’s beaming smile caused Raphael’s heart to skip a beat and he felt like he would never get tired of the other making him feel like this. They were together for close to 1 ½ years by now but actually felt more in love with the other boy as he had been in the first few months of their relationship and Raphael relished every second of it.

“Pretty sure you mentioned that already, like, a few hundred times,” Raphael laughed but he honestly didn’t mind hearing it from his boyfriend multiple times. It was an ecstatic feeling to know your significant other was happy for you and proud of you. His mamá and Magnus were basically the same about it, constantly telling him how proud they were and the latter had already ‘threatened’ to throw a party for him when they would be back from their spontaneous one-week-vacation to New Jersey. It wasn’t too far from home and therefore had been pretty affordable, without terribly long travelling and they had a beautiful beach only a few minutes away from their small hotel.

“And I will tell you a few hundred times more, Rapha, because I mean it.” Simon pointed at him as if this was supposed to be a threat and then ruined the whole theatric by squealing because some ice cream managed to drop onto the front of his shirt, smearing across Deadpool’s face. “Shut up!”

“I wasn’t gonna say anything,” Raphael defended himself with barely suppressed laughter bubbling up in his chest, smoothly pulling another tissue from his pocket and holding it out to Simon with an innocent grin.

“How many of those--Wait, no, I don’t want an answer to that.” Simon sighed deeply, sullenly accepting the tissue to wipe most of the ice cream from his face and then quickly continuing to eat said ice cream in order to prevent even more accidents like this. Raphael almost forgot his own ice cream, too busy chuckling at Simon basically shoving half of the cone into his face at some point, and he could almost drink it when he finally did remember.

“You have ice cream in your face, by the way.”

Simon had just been triumphant about finishing his food without another mess but his grin immediately turned into a pout at Raphael’s words while his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. Raphael sighed and reached out to gently grab the other’s face, pulling the other boy close enough to kiss the skin right underneath the left corner of Simon’s mouth, followed by his cupid’s bow and then another kiss to the tip of his nose.

“I did not have ice cream on my nose!”

“Are you sure?” Raphael grinned at his boyfriend and before Simon was able to protest and probably call him a liar - which, in this case, might be true - Raphael simply grabbed the other’s face with both hands to silence him with a proper kiss. He felt Simon’s fingers at his sides, curling into the material of his tank top, and brushed the tip of his tongue across his lover’s soft lips before pulling away. “Come on, cariño, let’s get our stuff from the hotel and head back to the beach.”

* * *

“This view is almost as beautiful as the one this morning,” Simon commented while looking at the sky that was glowing in a mix of blue, orange and pink from the setting sun, with the soft waves of the ocean rolling towards the beach and mirroring the play of colours. It was the third evening of their little trip and they had decided to stroll along the beach after having dinner in a cosy little restaurant close by. Most people had already left because it was getting dark, only a few joggers and people with their dogs were in the distance, just like a few teens playing volleyball but their voices were drowned out by the sound of the waves.

“This morning? What are you talking about?” Raphael looked over his shoulder at the other, reaching out to intertwine his fingers with Simon because the other boy was so distracted by watching the sunset that he was slowing down with almost every step. His eyebrows drew together into a small frown when Simon’s lips curled into a mischievous little smirk before pulling his phone out of his pocket, showing the display to his lover a moment later.

“This is what I’m talking about.”

This time it was Raphael who almost slowed down to a stop, his eyebrows shooting towards his hairline and he probably should’ve felt awkward about the photo he was presented with but he actually had to laugh out loud.

“You better make sure nobody ever sees that!” He really didn’t need anyone to see a photo of him sleeping completely naked, even if the photo only showed his back and ass because he had been sleeping on his stomach and on top of the covers last night due to the heat. Raphael really wasn’t too surprised about his lover taking a photo of him, seeing as he rarely woke up before Raphael he had the weird habit of treating it like some special occasion whenever it did happen. Also, it was kind of flattering that Simon had wanted to capture this moment in a photo even if Raphael was literally butt-naked.

“I will, don’t worry. As much as I would love to set this to my background picture, I don’t want to share this view with anyone else,” Simon replied, his cheeks dusted pink despite the huge grin on his lips.

“You’re such a weirdo,” Raphael sighed teasingly while Simon slipped the phone back into his pocket and squeezed his fingers gently.

“Am not! You’re simply gorgeous and I would’ve totally painted the scene if I were able to draw anything more than stick figures,” Simon replied, theatrically touching his chest with his free hand and wistfully staring at the horizon as if mourning this missed opportunity.

“Even though I’m not a French girl?”

That reply had Simon stumbling over his own feet with only Raphael preventing him from faceplant into the sand. “Seriously? You always make fun of me for my oh-so-silly movie references and you do _this_?! I want a new boyfriend!”

Raphael burst out laughing and Simon playfully shoving him only made him laugh harder until his lover couldn’t help but join in.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Cariño_ \- Darling


End file.
